Miraculous Ladybug: The Assassin's Chronicles trailer
by mesias619
Summary: Próximo proyecto a realizar


Los kwamis, seres milenarios cuyos poderes son de diferente naturaleza, han servido a la humanidad a lo largo de los años, otorgándoles sus habilidades a los humanos que tengan el honor de ser sus portadores. El guardián, es el encargado de no sólo mantener a salvo los Miraculous donde se encuentran dormidos los kwamis, sino que también es el encargado de escoger a los portadores adecuados para mantener la paz donde se le requirieran

De entre todos los portadores de Miraculous que han existido, sobresalen Ladybug y Chat Noir, cuyo poder supera al resto ya que el primero maneja el poder de la creación, mientras que el otro tiene el don de la destrucción, una combinación que de ser usada por sólo una persona, tendría acceso al poder ilimitado, el poder de controlar la realidad misma

Los primeros portadores en aparecer y quienes comenzaron la sucesión de héroes, fueron Wan Huang, un príncipe de una ciudad en el lejano oriente y Min Yue, una ladrona que usaba lo recolectado para ayudar a sus hermanos y a los que pudiese, fue así como la historia de las Ladybugs y los Chats Noirs dio comienzo. Y desde entonces la presencia de los portadores de los Miraculous han aparecido en diferentes sectores del mundo, siendo el más reciente en París, Francia, donde un nuevo enemigo ha emergido en búsqueda del poder ilimitado, y como deber de ambos héroes deben derrotarlo para devolverle la paz a la ciudad

Pero a pesar de la historia que abarca el linaje de los héroes y de la existencia de los kwamis, todos ellos dejaron pasar un detalle importante y que por increíble que parezca, en ningún momento se han percatado

Que los héroes aparecieron en medio de una guerra

Y ni siquiera los guardianes se percataron de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de lo que en realidad estaba pasando

Del conflicto de dos bandos

El primero de esos bandos fue creado por el mismísimo Cain, hijo de Adán y Eva y hermano de Abel, a quien mató para robarle un objeto en especial, algo que marcaría a esa facción y que, después de que lo perdiera en algún punto de su vida, sería recuperarlo su principal objetivo

Fundada oficialmente en el año 1129 por Hugo de Payns, la Orden de los Templarios, conocida históricamente como la Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo y del Templo de Solomon y Orden del Temple, siendo sus miembros comúnmente llamados Caballeros Templarios, es una sociedad secreta dedicada a instaurar la paz en el mundo, para ello adoptando cualquier medio necesario. Los Templarios buscan crear un mundo perfecto, aunque los medios por los que aspiran lograrlo eran cuestionados frecuentemente, en muchas ocasiones matando inocentes.

Los Templarios han perseguido desde la prehistoria las Piezas de Edén, unos artefactos capaces, según creían, de doblegar la voluntad humana pues desde sus inicios, creyeron que el hombre libre era una amenaza, pues podría romper el orden.

Pero antes de que fuesen públicos, antes de que se infiltraran en la religión cristiana, había ya seudo facciones, grupos conformados por altos mandos en diferentes partes del mundo, siendo en el antiguo Egipto conocidos como la Orden de los Ancestros.

Y fue en este lugar, en la época de Ptolomeo y Cleopatra, donde sin saberlo crearían a su más letal enemigo, que estaría en guerra contra ellos por siglos, y siendo fundada por Bayek, el último de los guerreros Medjay, exploradores del desierto y protectores de áreas de interés faraónico

El credo de los asesinos

Esta facción es una orden organizada que lucha en una continua guerra secreta contra la Orden de los Templarios por más de dos mil años. Mientras los Templarios ansían el poder para salvar a la humanidad de sí misma controlando su voluntad, la Orden de los Asesinos lucha para asegurarse de que sobreviva el libre pensamiento, al permitir el progreso de nuevas ideas y el crecimiento de la individualidad. Los Asesinos datan desde el año 465 a.C., y combatieron a los Templarios a lo largo de la Era Romana, la Edad Media, el Renacimiento, la Armada española, la Revolución Industrial, las Guerras Mundiales y el siglo XXI.

Lamentablemente, es en esta época que su situación es crítica pues solo quedan pocos los miembros activos y vivos en un mundo donde los templarios tienen el control en el ámbito mercantil, y donde los gobiernos son más corruptos y opresores con cada cambio de mandato

Sin embargo, todo lo que sucede en esos momentos no son nada comparado con el peligro que se avecina para la humanidad pues Juno, tras ser liberada por el asesino Desmond Miles luego de que él diese su vida para ello a cambio de que la humanidad no pereciera en la llamarada solar del 2012, está por regresar para hacer que la humanidad regrese a lo que eran antes de la historia misma: los esclavos de la primera civilización 'los Isu'

Irónicamente, ambos grupos sólo tuvieron conocimiento de la existencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando aparecieron en París luego de que un villano llamado Hawk Moth hiciese acto de presencia akumatizando a todo aquel que tuviese malos sentimientos

Ahora con la llegada de Juno y la amenaza de esclavizar al mundo como lo fue hace milenios, la historia de los asesinos y el lineage de los Miraculous por primera vez se juntaran para enfrentar al mayor enemigo que hayan conocido.

Y tanto el actual gran guardián de los Miraculous: el maestro Fu, como el sabio he hijo del asesino Desmond Miles: Elijah, tenían ese presentimiento de que algo grande iba a ocurrir

Pero para que todo eso se llevara a cabo, se necesitaba de un evento que cambiara el curso de la historia y uniera el pasado y el presente en un mismo sitio, donde un guerrero sería el elegido para crear la alianza más poderosa de la humanidad

* * *

Wan Huang y Min Yue son propieda de su creadora sonrais777, todos los derechos de estos personajes son de ella


End file.
